MamoChan's Mistake
by Henna Ryans
Summary: Mamoru tries to sort out what has Usagi so mad at him.


This one-shot is a mishmash of the story lines from the anime, manga and movies. Hopefully it makes sense ^_^

" talking

' thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Anger…frustration…betrayal. Each emotion seemed to ebb and flow seamlessly in her ocean-coloured eyes. It was unnerving really and Mamoru began to shift uncomfortably as he waited for her to speak. This was not what he had expected when the love of his life called and asked to meet him at the Crown Arcade. He'd realized that something was wrong when she hadn't greeted him with her sunny smile and bone-crushing embrace. But in the two years that he'd been with his Usako he never thought he would find himself sitting under her withering gaze in brooding silence.

Had he forgotten something important? Did he miss her birthday? No, that was back in June. Their anniversary? Granted, Mamoru never paid much attention to when they had had their first date but it hardly seemed important when their relationship transcended time itself. 'Not to mention the fact that a small pink-haired child had fallen from the heavens shortly after, giving me a concussion and heralding in a new generation of enemies.' The thought made him frown. It'd been a hectic time with Chibiusa's identity a mystery, rumours of an alien invasion and Nemesis attempting to alter the history of the world itself. He could hardly be blamed for forgetting one little date! He chanced a glance at his little bunny but her firm expression gave no answers. His mental catalogue of important dates yielded nothing and he sighed, leaning back into the booth.

She seemed to be scrutinizing him now and Mamoru felt a wave of foreboding roll over him. His mind began to think more quickly, desperate in the face of the gathering storm before him. He scanned over the major events of the passed few months. Usagi had defeated Galaxia almost 8 weeks ago and shortly after, the Starlights had gone back to rebuild their world. Was that it? Did she miss Seiya? He knew that they'd become close friends and he was eternally grateful to Seiya for watching over her after…

'Galaxia killed me,' his mind finished darkly.

The penetrating stare she trained on him made him wonder if she was comparing the two men. Suddenly, Mamoru felt sick. What if she wasn't happy with their relationship anymore? Did she wish that it was Seiya sitting here now instead of him? He knew he would never want another woman but what if she felt differently? He could hardly blame her. After all, he'd been the one who decided to accept the offer to study at Harvard and left her behind in Tokyo. But it didn't seem possible for her to love another man. Their past as Endymion and Serenity had brought them into the present; reborn from their ancient love. And they'd already seen their future as the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, proud parents of Chibiusa. They were destined to be together. She couldn't want to throw that away, right?

Twenty minutes had passed since they'd seated themselves in the far corner of the arcade. Noticing this, Mamoru wondered why no one had come to take their orders. He glanced around. It didn't seem overly busy today. He directed his gaze back toward the blonde across from him and figured that the tense mood surrounding her was probably the reason for the lack of service. She looked positively unapproachable. 'Really?!' his mind scolded, 'you could very well lose your future wife today and you're thinking about getting a coffee?!'

"I want you to know something." The sound of her voice, soft and slow, brought him out of his mental lecture.

"Usako." It sounded like a plea, even to him.

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our situation as Endymion and Serenity, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen…"

He winced as his worst fears were about to be realized.

"I don't know what enemies we'll face in the future and what losses we'll suffer…"

Okay, so this wasn't exactly how he pictured her dumping him.

"…but when the time comes, you're really going to have to step it up…"

What?

"…because I'm sick and tired of you being captured by the enemy, being brainwashed against me and watching you snuggle up with them!"

…

"What?"

Usagi sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Weariness seemed to overtake her but as quickly as it came it vanished when her gaze snapped back to him with renewed fury. Mamoru watched as her emotions seemed to surge and retreat in the pools of her eyes.

"Whenever, we face an enemy," she began again more slowly, "you ALWAYS end up turning on me and when I come to rescue you, more often than not, I find you kissing our enemy…or you REPEATEDLY end up dead, dying or too injured to fight!!" Mamoru wanted to protest but she held up a finger. "Queen Beryl: you were fatally injured and then brainwashed against me. When I came to rescue you in the Negaverse, you tried to KILL ME...but that was after Beryl had you on your knees KISSING her hand!" A second finger shot up. "Nemesis and the Black Moon Clan: you and Chibisua get lost in some kind of time storm and what happens when I go to help you? I find out that you've been turned evil AGAIN and I end up watching you make out with Black Lady…who is our DAUGHTER by the way!! And after that…oh, let's see…you ATTACK ME!"

Mamoru was speechless as she continued her tirade, another finger poking up under his nose.

"Queen Nehelenia and the Dead Moon: the first time we fought her, you were coughing up black blood and out of commission for the final battle. The second time she escaped her seal she had you trapped in a nightmare, which really~ if you think about it~ is kind of like being brainwashed, since you ended up slapping me in the face and hanging off her arm like a love-sick puppy. After which point, I found myself, YET AGAIN, having to enter into the bowels of darkness to save you from a fate worse than death."

Here she paused momentarily to calm herself from the angry hyperventilating that had been building since the start of the conversation. Solemnly she raised another finger. "Galaxia: you up and die on me right off the hop, so I'm left on my own after I watch her kill everyone dear to me. Then, when I go to confront her in the galaxy cordon, who do I find? Why it's a resurrected Tuxedo Kamen and he's under the enemy's control! What a shocker!!! The man I love orders an attack on me and then laughing over my broken body you go right ahead and rip out my heart by kissing Galaxia. My only consolation was when she kicked you in the head while you were licking her boots!"

The blonde slammed her hands down on the table between them, causing Mamoru to jump. "Are you seeing any kind of pattern here, Mamo-chan?" The string of responses he'd been preparing died on his lips, leaving him gaping like a fish and staring blankly at her. Taking his reaction as disbelief she continued her rant.

"If you need more examples I can give them to you. Fiore: you were mortally wounded and then kidnapped. Not to mention the sexual vibes that he was definitely directing at you. Or how about Lady Badiyanu? You didn't even make it to the Black Dream Hole because you had the snot beat out of you by a bunch of giant gummy bears!"

The enraged blond reached over and grabbed up her bag before turning back to her stunned boyfriend. Her eyes flooded with a new emotion. Resolve.

"So the next time an enemy appears you better up your game or you'll be S.O.L because it's going to be YOUR turn to defeat them after everyone else has fallen and MY turn to be kicking back or busy having a cuddle-fest. Do you hear me, Mamo-chan? It's going to be MY TURN!" He dimly registered the feeling of his jaw hitting the table and the image of Usagi shrugging the bag over her shoulder before marching out of the arcade. Minutes ticked by and still he hadn't moved as he slowly processed their conversation. In fact, it was the sudden appearance of a waitress by his side that brought him crashing back to reality.

"Can I get you anything?"

Mamoru looked up at her and wondered just how long she'd been standing there. Unable to speak, he merely shook his head and directed his widened eyes back to the spot where his Usako had sat not too long ago. Replaying her words for a second time, Mamoru finally managed to stumble out of the booth and towards the exit. The waitress who was busy taking a family's orders, watched him from her periphery and caught the tail end of his quiet mutterings, which sounded a lot like "totally illogical…not by choice…absolutely crazy." Just as he reached the sliding doors something seemed to snap in the young man as he threw his hands up in the air and bellowed,

"I'll show her! Cuddle-fest indeed!!"

The arcade fell silent after witnessing this strange outburst and Mamoru froze as he realized that he had an audience. He took a deep breath before straightening his shoulders and calmly exiting the building. The waitress quirked an eyebrow as she turned back to the family with a kind smile.

"Ah, the trivial quarrels of young love."

~ Ça va?~


End file.
